simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 5
De 5e patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 1 oktober 2014. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.0.732.20. Officiele patch opmerkingen Oktober is aangebroken en daarom is het weer de hoogste tijd voor een nieuwe patch! Allereerst willen we iedereen bedanken voor alle hulp die we vanuit de community gekregen hebben om onze problemen te identificeren en op te sporen. We horen graag wat je belevenissen zijn en kunnen daar vanalles van leren. We doen altijd ons best om van De Sims 4 de meest stabiele game ooit te maken. We zijn heel blij met jullie verhalen en al jullie hulp! Er zijn allerlei nieuwe zaken en een paar verholpen problemen die we met jullie delen. Ben je benieuwd wat we met de game hebben gedaan? Laten we beginnen! Nieuwe onderdelen Spoken! Ze staan klaar om je game onveilig te maken, dus maak je Sims gerust een kopje kleiner! Nou ja, doe het alsjeblieft zo zachtaardig mogelijk. Of sluit ze gewoon een paar dagen op in een afgesloten kamer, zonder eten of drinken. Dat is één manier om je Sims het loodje te laten leggen, maar dat duurt wel een tijdje. Als je ongeduldig bent kun je ze daarom misschien beter in brand steken. O jee, dit begint helemaal niet goed. Hoe dan ook, als je een spook tegenkomt (ongeacht hoe de betreffende Sim overleden is; wij zullen je er niet verkeerd om aankijken), dan kun je gloednieuwe interacties gebruiken. Zo kunnen spoken andere Sims bangmaken, spullen repareren of ergens doorheen gaan. Ook zijn er nieuwe grillen en gedrag dat met al deze vrolijke, boze en onvoorspelbare spoken in de buurt samenhangt! *Als een Sim sterft, wordt hij of zij een niet-speelbaar spook. *Nodig het spook uit om zich bij jouw huishouden te voegen om er een volledig speelbaar personage van te maken binnen jouw huishouden! *Spoken kunnen relaties hebben, trouwen, O jaa! doen, een baan hebben, aan doelen werken, eigenschappen verdienen of gewoon hun eigen gang gaan! *Spoken hebben een unieke hiernamaals-ervaring, die afhangt van de manier waarop ze overleden zijn... ◦Sims die van de honger gestorven zijn, zullen in het hiernamaals proberen om hun honger te stillen. **Sims die vanwege uitputting of ouderdom overleden zijn, doen het liever lekker rustig aan in het hiernamaals. **Sims die tijdens een brand om het leven zijn gekomen, hebben een nieuwe interactie die ze kunnen gebruiken... Deze spoken kun je maar beter te vriend blijven. **Sims die op emotionele wijze gestorven zijn, kunnen hun emotie op andere Sims overdragen. **Sims die aan de gevolgen van een elektrocutie overleden zijn, kunnen wanneer ze boos zijn een unieke interactie gebruiken om elektronica kapot te maken. Ook vinden ze het bijzonder vermakelijk om de sociale interactie met een handtriller uit te voeren. **Sims die door een Koeienplant zijn gedood, hebben kwaad in de zin of willen de plantenwereld juist bijstaan. Ze kunnen planten laten sterven wanneer ze negatieve gevoelens hebben, maar positieve emoties stimuleren hen juist om planten te verzorgen. *Voorwerpen kunnen door spoken bezeten worden. Als dit het geval is, kan een spook een voorwerp zelfs repareren. *Spoken kunnen nieuwe interacties gebruiken. Zo kunnen ze Sims bangmaken, ergens doorheen gaan en over de dood praten. *Culinaire koks die niveau 10 bereikt hebben, kunnen een nieuw recept gebruiken: Ambrosia. Deze lekkernij kan gebruikt worden om een spook tot leven te wekken (of om het leven van een Sim te hernieuwen). *Er is een nieuwe bloem waarmee getuinierd kan worden: de Doodsbloem. Deze speciale bloem kan door een Sim gebruikt worden om zichzelf of een andere Sim te redden wanneer Magere Hein op de stoep staat! Voordat je op spoken gaat jagen, kun je in 'Creëer-een-Sim' eerst wat geweldige kostuums aantrekken uit het Star Wars-universum! Wat dacht je bijvoorbeeld van een kinderspook dat als Yoga gekleed met een blij humeur vanaf het balkon neerkijkt op een jongvolwassene die zojuist een of andere geweldige missie heeft volbracht waardoor het universum niet meer in gevaar is? Dat is toch zeker helemaal fantastisch? Er staan kostuums voor Yoda, Leia, Luke Skywalker en Darth Vader voor je klaar in 'Creëer-een-Sim'! Nu er spoken voorbij komen in de game, zijn zelfs de kabouters niet veilig meer. 'De Griezelig Griezelige Tuinkabouter' maakt voortaan het onderdeel Bouwen onveilig, waar hij wacht op jou om hem in huis te halen! Reparaties We hebben een paar problemen geïdentificeerd die hardnekkig op te sporen waren. Verder hebben we wat tuning-fixes uitgevoerd, een paar nieuwe cheats toegevoegd en allerlei andere problemen verholpen! Dit zijn de details... Cheats/onderdelen *We hebben een cheat toegevoegd om verborgen voorwerpen weer te geven, zoals vijvers, geluidsinstallaties met specifieke zenders (voor openbare locaties) en heel veel andere spullen. Open het cheatmenu (CTRL+SHFIT+C) en voer 'bb.showhiddenobjects' in. Je kunt het paneel met de Bouwfilter gebruiken om Debug-voorwerpen te vinden in het keuzemenu met materialen. *5 nieuwe oogkleuren! Donkerblauw, donkerblauw/hazelnoot, grijsbruin/hazelnoot, olijfgroen/hazelnoot en paars! Creëer-een-Sim en GA ERVOOR! *Je kunt een nieuwe griezelzender op je geluidsinstallaties vinden! De muziek is eng goed! Het gaat van BOEm, BOEm, BOEm. Het is grappiger als je de 'm' niet uitspreekt in de vorige zin. *Een nieuwe cheat voor 'Creëer-een-Sim' zorgt ervoor dat je de animatie van jouw Sim in het onderdeel 'Creëer-een-Sim' kunt versnellen en vertragen. Probeer de cheat uit door 'casclockspeed 0-10' in het cheatvenster te typen. 0 is pauze, 10 is het tegenovergestelde! Crashes / prestaties *Probleem verholpen waardoor de interactie 'Een boek schrijven' niet goed werd opgeslagen, waardoor het opslagbestand beschadigd raakte. *Wanneer je een kavel laadt en selecteert om met een Sim te spelen die niet op de kavel is, wordt vanaf nu de juiste Sim geladen. *Probleem verholpen waardoor de gebruikersinterface vergat dat een huishouden bestond en de speler niet toeliet tot Bouwen en Kopen. **Dit trad voornamelijk op wanneer een speler alle huishoudens in de buurt verwijderde, maar het kon ook om andere redenen optreden. *Probleem verholpen dat ervoor zorgde dat de game niet reageerde wanneer de gebruiker een incomplete openbare locatie probeerde te uploaden vanaf de eigen thuiskavel en vervolgens probeerde om Bouwen opnieuw te openen via het menu 'Werelden beheren' op de kavel. **De Sims uit het huishouden werden incorrect uit de wereld verwijderd, waardoor spelers niet in staat waren om verder te spelen. *Sommige omstandigheden in de game konden ervoor zorgen dat de product-ID verloren ging, wat tot een mogelijke crash leidde. De crash is verholpen door het toevoegen van een 'Null Guard' (die vrolijk op wacht staat). *Probleem verholpen waarbij de acties die niet op de kavel plaatsvonden niet altijd beschikbaar waren na het laden van een bestaand opgeslagen bestand. *Sims die lezen of eten worden niet meer gereset na het veranderen van de muurhoogte in ruimtes die zich niet bij hen in de buurt bevinden. *Het verlagen van de fundering zal er niet meer voor zorgen dat kastjes in de huishoudinventaris worden geplaatst onder bepaalde omstandigheden. *Er is een probleem opgelost met een zwevende Sim dat af en toe optrad wanneer de betreffende Sim besloot dat het sneller was om ergens naartoe te 'zweven' dan een van de andere alternatieven. *Sims zullen vanaf nu de juiste route afleggen wanneer ze de interactie 'Aan het Simsoniaanse Museum verkopen' gebruiken in combinatie met een grote ruimtesteen. *De verversingsratio van De Sims 4 is nu gelijk aan die van Windows. Beelden *ymBottom_PantsLoosePajamas en ymBottom_PantsLoosePajamasSatin waren samengevoegd tot één onderdeel in 'Creëer-een-Sim'. Het zijn er nu 2. *Sommige combinaties van kapsels en hoofddeksels resulteerden in vreemde vormen op het hoofd van een Sim. De vormen zijn nu aangepast, zodat het probleem is verholpen. *yfBody_CocktailStrap_Red is nu een kleur die uitgekozen kan worden voor een pittig jurkje in 'Creëer-een-Sim'. *De Indrukwekkende Megatrap heeft nu kleurvariaties die wel degelijk van elkaar verschillen. *De carrièrebeloning 'Stapel Schildersdoeken' zal niet meer verdwijnen wanneer ze langs een muur worden geplaatst en de muur omlaag wordt gehaald. *Grafische problemen verholpen met het markeren of van achteren bekijken van de 'Kapitein Sjaak van de Compagnie' Elegante Spiegel. *De grondplant 'Kaasjeskruid - Vierkant' wordt niet meer ondergronds geplaatst. *Het 'Schuurkuur' Bed zal geen bezeten kussen meer hebben wanneer een Sim in bed kruipt; er was een probleem met de details, waardoor het kussen rond leek te stuiteren wanneer een Sim erop lag te slapen. Afstemming *Sims hebben meer schildervariaties op alle niveaus; Sims met een hoog niveau zullen 'onder' hun niveau schilderen om kans te maken op een schilderij van betere kwaliteit. *Sims kunnen nu tegelijkertijd naar muziek luisteren en schaken! *Bibliothecarissen kunnen nu ook jongvolwassen mannen of vrouwen zijn. Voorheen waren het altijd oudere vrouwen. Dat soort stereotypen zijn nooit een goed idee! *De interacties 'Emotionele aura inschakelen' en 'Emotionele aura uitschakelen' hebben nu aanwijzingen die beter uitleggen hoe ze werken. *De acties 'Proberen te kalmeren', 'Hart luchten', 'Over problemen klagen' en 'In bad gaan' zullen nu een oplossing bieden voor de gemoedstoestanden 'Niet genoeg beweging', 'Games nodig!', 'Gespannen over conceptie', 'Muffe omgeving' en 'Opgesloten', waar Sims last van kunnen hebben wanneer ze gespannen zijn. *Probleem verholpen waarbij Sims met een ver ontwikkelde kookvaardigheid gegarandeerd nooit brand zouden veroorzaken tijdens het koken. Het is waar dat onze Sims behoorlijk intelligent zijn, maar het is algemeen bekend dat zelfs de beste Sim per ongeluk zijn of haar luxe villa in lichterlaaie kan zetten. Sims met kookniveau 3 of hoger kunnen nog steeds brand veroorzaken tijdens het koken, al is het wel een stuk minder waarschijnlijk. *Voor de laatste mijlpaal van het doel 'Nerdbrein' is het nog maar vereist dat een Sim 10 (in plaats van 15) boeken leest om de mijlpaal te voltooien. *'Geld verdienen met turking' leverde binnen korte tijd flink wat Simdollars op. Dat was niet de bedoeling en daardoor is de opbrengst nu wat verlaagd. *Speelgoed waarvan aan wordt gegeven dat het de creativiteit van een kind verbetert, zal dat nu ook daadwerkelijk doen. *'Een jingle schrijven' zal er vanaf nu voor zorgen dat jouw Sim daar ook daadwerkelijk geld mee kan verdienen. Er was een bug tijdens het schrijven van een jingle op de gitaar, waardoor Sims soms geen Simdollars ontvingen voor hun jingle. *De Sim die een serenade brengt, zal niet meer optimaal profiteren van de gevolgen van een serenade. De Sim die een serenade ontvangt, zal nu ook een positieve gemoedstoestand krijgen door de serenade. *Prestaties en gemoedstoestanden die op tijd gebaseerd waren, werden niet altijd juist geregistreerd. Er is een visueel probleem verholpen met de registratie. Ook werken de prestaties 'Net pas begonnen' en 'Helemaal in de game' nu naar behoren. *De verbeteringen 'Stalen koelkast' en 'Versmaker' op de koelkast waren te snel klaar. Nu duurt het iets langer voordat ze voltooid zijn. *Gymratten zullen hun hygiëne niet langer zien kelderen tijdens een 'Gewichtloze training.' *Emotionele drankjes van de wetenschapstafel zullen nu positieve gemoedstoestanden opleveren, in plaats van alleen maar vervelende. *Zelfstandige Sims konden niet gedood worden door een Koeienplant, want op het moment van sterven verscheen er de interactie 'Comfortabeler raken' in de wachtrij, die een conflict veroorzaakte met de poging van de plant om de Sim op te eten. Daardoor werd de Sim gereset, waardoor deze niet overleed (jippie!). Het spijt ons te moeten melden dat we het probleem hebben verholpen, want je Sims zullen nu weer op hun hoede moeten zijn voor de hongerige Koeienplant! *Intergalactische Groei Pods kunnen vanaf nu bewaterd en gewied worden; de pods hebben besloten dat het leven mooi is. Dat wordt dus bewateren en onkruid wieden geblazen! *Sims die hun rekeningen niet betaald hebben, zullen niet meer overal te maken krijgen met afgesloten water en elektriciteit; klaplopers kunnen gewoon van hun buren blijven profiteren. *Tijdens interacties die met vissen te maken hebben, zal de emotionele context in het keuzemenu nu correct worden weergegeven. *De zeldzaamheid van verzamelvoorwerpen zal nu van invloed zijn op de waarde. *Na het adopteren van een baby zullen de ouders de bijbehorende gemoedstoestand krijgen. *Sims met bedorven voedsel in hun inventaris zullen niet meer de mogelijkheid zien om bedorven voedsel via de bar weg te gooien. Dat was een beetje raar. *Sims konden voorheen dode Koeienplanten voeren. Het is interessant en ietwat vreemd, maar het had verder geen gevolgen. Daarom hebben de we deze interactie verwijderd. *Het opgraven van stenen verbetert de sportieve vaardigheid niet meer. *Probleem opgelost waardoor rekeningen per ongeluk werden opgeteld bij het berekenen van de waarde van het huishouden. *We hebben een vervelend probleem verholpen, waardoor Sims al stierven na slechts één keer geëlektrocuteerd te zijn. Dat was voor ons een flinke schok. Onze haren gingen recht overeind staat van dit probleem. We hebben de schokkende bug verholpen en de boel flink gestroomlijnd. *De ruimte die als 'Commerciële Keuken' ingericht is, wordt nu ontgrendeld wanneer de gebruiker niveau 10 van de culinaire carrière bereikt binnen de culinaire kooktak. *Tuinplanten zullen hun emoties niet meer op Sims in de buurt overdragen. Ze hebben hulp gekregen en kunnen nu hun emoties lekker opkroppen... heel diep vanbinnen. *De interacties 'Repareren' en 'Verbeteren' zullen de emotionele context nu op de juiste wijze weergeven in het keuzemenu wanneer jouw Sim geconcentreerd is. *We willen de community bedanken voor het opsporen van twee problemen waardoor kinderen per ongeluk de emotie 'Flirterig' konden ondervinden. We hebben beide gevallen waarin dit voorkwam verholpen. ◦Kinderen die hun sociale vaardigheid hadden geoptimaliseerd, waren per ongeluk in staat om met zichzelf te flirten in de spiegel. **Gestoorde kinderen vol zelfvertrouwen waren per ongeluk in staat om met zichzelf te flirten in de spiegel. *De romantische filter is niet meer beschikbaar voor kinderen die op reis zijn (er verscheen nooit iemand in de lijst, maar het was vreemd dat deze filter beschikbaar was). *Openbare locaties die via 'Werelden beheren' omgezet waren naar woonkavels, zullen niet meer voorkomen dat je vanaf het begin van de actie een nieuw huishouden aan de kavel kunt toevoegen zolang de waarde van de kavel hoger is dan het beginkapitaal van het nieuwe huishouden. **Je zult nog steeds niet in staat zijn om de familie naar de kavel te halen als ze niet genoeg geld hebben, maar je kunt nu wel op deze manier een nieuw huishouden creëren. Gebruikersinterface *Tijdnotaties in de galerie zullen jouw laatste activiteit niet langer foutief aanduiden als 'meer dan een maand geleden' wanneer het minder dan dat is. *Door op onderdelen in de galerie te reageren met het leesteken '<' zal de tekst na het leesteken niet meer verdwijnen. *Hoofddoelen van evenementen worden nu geïllustreerd door tips waarin staat hoe de doelen vervuld kunnen worden. *Probleem verholpen met contextmenu's op de buurtkaart, die in sommige ondersteunde resoluties buiten het beeld vielen. *Probleem verholpen met het filterpaneel in Bouwen, dat soms verborgen werd bij het uitvoeren van een open zoekfunctie. -SimGuruGnome ] Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4